


your shoelaces (among other things)

by crossbelladonna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haha oikawa and pick-up lines, heh, ok actually just one pick-up line but, poor iwa-chan is so sleepy he can't tie his shoelaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me do your shoelaces,"<br/>Oikawa tries a pick-up line to a sleepy Iwa-chan and luckily does not get killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your shoelaces (among other things)

**Author's Note:**

> super indulgent fanfic mann i dont even have an excuse for this a t a l l  
> 

Oikawa has been watching Iwaizumi’s repeated attempts of tying his shoelaces for the past eight minutes. Usually this kind of event only lasts less than a minute—heck even five seconds would be enough. On the other hand though, Oikawa knows Iwaizumi must be tired as hell. Practice was rather brutal today and Iwaizumi had to spike every toss with even more gusto than usual, as he was told by the coach. The whole thing had lasted longer than usual too and the rest of the team were partially zombified afterwards.

So Oikawa just watches. He watches Iwaizumi as he’s sitting on a bench in the corner of their locker room (everyone has left after seemingly taking a ten-second shower from being so dead tired but Oikawa always takes so much time showering and Iwaizumi always waits for him so they always go home later than the others) and has been doing take-backs on whether he should help his best friend ( _boyfriend_ , Oikawa interjects his own thoughts) to finally finish tying the simple double helix he’s been trying to do with his shoelaces.

Iwaizumi has one leg propped up on a bench and he’s leaning down towards his shoes, his fingers practically helpless and his eyes miserably blurry from tiredness. He knows Oikawa’s annoying presence is somewhere in the corner, watching him make a fool out of himself for once, can’t even tie his shoes right.

Finally after several minutes of blurry fingers, Iwaizumi sets his foot down on the floor—muscles still feeling achy after practice and shoes still untied—and grits his teeth. Consequently, he squats down, covering his face with both hands as he groans in misery.

Iwaizumi then hears Oikawa’s infuriating giggle the following second, the one Iwaizumi might love hearing in bed but otherwise irritating out of and then he hears light footsteps approaching.

Iwaizumi realizes a little too late that he should’ve inched away from the offending footsteps.

Oikawa audibly crouches down next to him and though Iwaizumi has his own face covered, he can somehow hear Oikawa’s teasing grin.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa starts, obviously grinning.

“Fuck off, Oikawa. Give me five seconds.”

“Actually you already had about ten minutes trying to figure out which loop goes which—”

Iwaizumi’s face heats up unbelievably fast and weakly, he shoves Oikawa away with one hand. Oikawa merely bursts into harmonious laughter, not even slightly moved.

“You’re such an asshole, Shittykawa,”

Oikawa only continues laughing, collapsing on the floor even and Iwaizumi uncovers his face and stares at Oikawa in vague disgust and unbelievable embarrassment.

“I love you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chortles.

“Fuck you, Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi aims a kick for Oikawa who innocently dodges and he stands to sit on the bench, frowning at both his shoes.

Oikawa grins up at him and scoots his butt closer, resting his chin on Iwaizumi’s knees.

“Hey, Iwa-chan~”

“Get off me; I gotta do my laces—”

Oikawa slowly grins and starts opening his mouth to make a teasing comeback and Iwaizumi groans.

“—alright, I get it Oikawa, I’m just really tired give me five seconds—”

Oikawa chuckles softly and pats Iwaizumi’s knee and Iwaizumi’s frown disappears momentarily.

Oikawa is humming in thought and then he goes, “Iwa-chan, let me do your shoelaces,” and proceeds to unceremoniously grab one of Iwaizumi’s legs, leans back and puts Iwaizumi’s foot on his lap and begins to untie the knot Iwaizumi made and properly tie the affronting shoelaces.

Iwaizumi nearly falls over the bench and he almost chokes when he feels Oikawa’s cold fingers pattering down his leg and onto his ankle.

“O-Oikawa—what the hell—” Iwaizumi exclaims, startled.

Oikawa is humming contentedly though, finished with one shoe and going on with the next.

“Let me do your shoelaces…” he says again, this time clearly trying to hide a mischievous smile.

“You don’t have to—” Iwaizumi demands.

Oikawa’s smile is brilliant and dazzling and so fucking proud of himself.

“I wouldn’t want you falling for anyone else.”

It takes about a second.

And another.

And Iwaizumi’s face explodes in pink and he’s immediately trying to kick Oikawa off, yelling and flustered. Oikawa is giggling madly, letting go of Iwaizumi’s other leg and jumping up to stand, avoiding Iwaizumi’s kicking.

“DUMBASS,” Iwaizumi says helpfully, not being able to get the word out on the first try too.

Oikawa’s grin is so exasperating and annoying and adorable.

He leans close and pecks Iwaizumi’s nose fondly. Iwaizumi, with Oikawa’s inspection, is noticeably pouting though he doesn’t seem to realize he is. It makes Oikawa feel nice and he smiles even more when Iwaizumi grabs hold of the sleeve of Oikawa’s jacket to keep him close.

“Come on, Iwa-chan, I know you’re tired. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @crossbelladonna YuY


End file.
